Back in Reefside
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Kira runs into an important part of her teachers past while shopping for Conner's birthday present. She wants Dr O to see but how will she do it. Chapter 11 is up!...lol, dont worry, the next chapter will be funnier cause i have something planned.
1. Meeting yellow

Kimberly stared at Jason "Why do a have to take a holiday again?"

"Because you've been working yourself to hard, **much **to hard"

"But why Reefside and not Angel Grove" Jason sighed at Kimberely's curiosity.

"Because I want you to see Reefside, its a very nice place"

"Jason, your a terrible liar" Kimberly sneered and Jason frowned.

"Okay, um...Kimberly, they have a place for a gymnastics teacher at Reefside high and we all want you close to home"

"So you want me to move to Reefside and leave my job here"

"That sounds about right"

"Jason, look, how about this. I'll go to reefside and investigate a bit" she sighed as she watched Jason doing a victory dance.

"Woohoo, go me" Jason whooped. Kimberly rolled her eyes and waited for him to stop.

* * *

When Jason and Kimberly got off their flight to Angel grove, Trini, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Aisha and Kat were there to meet them. Everyone but Kat looked pleased to see Kimberly. She gave Jason a big bear hug and just nodded coldly in Kimberly's direction. 

"Kimmie" Trini launched herself onto Kimberly and gave her the hug of the century. Kimberly laughed and hugged Trini back. They were both grinning like maniacs. Kimberly turned away from Trini after a while and looked at Jason strangly. He was sending Kat funny looks and frowning.

"Jase" she pulled on his arm "not the best place to have a reunion in the middle of a lobby with people glaring at you because of the noise your making." Jason looked around and blushed seeing people glaring. "Lets go to my house and talk about this there" he decided and everyone nodded.

* * *

That night Jason cornered Kat and made her talk with him. 

"why are you so cold to Kimberly, she never did anything to you" he asked her angrily.

"What do you mean she never did anything to me, she stole Tommy's heart away from me. Even after she was a bitch and sent that letter, he still loved her. I never got the afection he gave her, never." she sounded hysterical. Kimberly was passing the room they were in and paused listening to the conversation. She knew it was about her.

"What did you expect Kat. He had a feeling you were trying to replace her completely. becoming HER ranger and stealing HER boyfriend. Your a nice girl Kat and thats why he liked you. Just a litttle more than a friend. Its not Kimberly's fault" Jason reasoned.

"But Tommy should've been mine, I would never be as cold hearted as she was by sending him that letter" Kat was about to continue when they heard a sob outside the door. The minute Kat had mentioned the letter, Kimberly had broken down into hysterics.

Jason swung open the door and saw Kimberly fleeing out the front door. He shot a glare at Kat and ran after her. "Kimberly, wait" He chased her all the way to the lake where she fell onto her knees and stared into the water. He knelt beside her and put his hand on her back.

"Kimberly, please, just put it behind you" Jason begged and Kimberly sat up so quickly he gasped. Her eyes were filled with hate, guilt and was it...sorrow.

"I cant Jason, I just cant. I did a stupid thing, I went out with some bastard who decided he had the right to rape me. I lost my boyfriend because i was blind to the bastard. I wrote that stupid letter saying a good Chris was when he was an absolute Asshole." She cried and Jason sucked in his breath. He had wanted many times to kill Chris for raping Kimberly but the only that held him back was not wanting to get arrested.

"Kimberly, it was a mistake, you didnt know. Yes it was stupid, yes Chris is an asshole but its hardly your fault about Tommy. You thought he would be better off without you anyway"

"You'd never understand. Even now, if anything happened to Tommy, I'd kill myself. I cant get over him, its just to hard. I regret every minute of the fuckin days after I sent him that letter. I still love him Jason and its so hard on me that he hates me. Although i cant blame him for hating me but he didnt need to ignore me. He could have tried to stay friend" She cried and he flinched. She was wrong. She had said she was just fine with Chris and that he neednt worry about her in her letter. She should have tried to stay friends. But she had spoken from the middle of her heart.It was hard for her to admit she still loved him but she had done it.

"Kimberly, get some rest, your train leaves tomorrow" Jason said after a while and she nodded, wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears which kept pouring down her cheeks anyway.

* * *

Kimberly stretched as the train pulled into reefside station. After a 3 hour train ride she deserved a good stretch. Slowly she reached for her bags and carried them off the train with her. She caught a taxi quite quickly and was at her hotel in 5 minutes.She went straight up to her room and flopped on the bed. She wasnt exhausted but she didnt know where the malls were in reefside and that made her aggravated. 

Suddenly her phone beeped and she picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Kim, the mall is 2 blocks from where you're staying" Trini said matter-a-factly.

"Thanks Trini, you always no what i need."

"Great bye" Trini said and Kimberly hung up. She had no time to waste. She grabbed her wallet and made a beeline for the door.

An hour later she was topped with shopping bags and going to a bench to sit down. Since she couldnt see what was infront of her, she ran right into someone. She heard whoever it was fall to the floor and she saw her shopping bags landing on top of that person.

"Sorry" she muttered kneeling down and pulling her shopping bags away. A teenage girl dressed all in yellow was lying beneath the shopping with a shocked expression on.

"Um...you really like shopping!" the girl pushed the shopping bags off her.

"Oh sorry, hey, do you go to reefside high" Kimberly asked suddenly and the girl looked at her weirdly.

"Most teens in Reefside do"

"oh thanks, i'm trying out for the possision of gym teacher" Kimberly smiled at the girl.

"Well i hope you get it" the girl said and extanded her hand 'I'm Kira Ford"

"Kimberly Hart!" Kira looked shocked for a minute and then shook herself.

"I'm really sorry to run like this but i have to go" Kira took off down the shopping center and to the doors


	2. Santa clause?

"**Conner, Ethan, Trent, GUESS WHO I JUST MET" **Kira ran to the soccer feild where the boys were playing a random game of soccer. Tommy was watching at the sidelines.

"Santa Clause" Ethan looked up and Kira looked at him strangly.

"Peter Pan" Trent guessed and Kira started to get a little worried.

"My left foot, its been missing for years" Conner laughed and Kira started to reach for her phone to call 911.

"Guys, I know who she met, she met Micky mouse" Ethan said. Kira started to raise the phone to her face.

"Kirathey dont need an ambulance" Tommy said from the sidelines with an amused expression on.

"Yoshi" guessed Trent radomly and Ethan looked at him.

"How do YOU know about yoshi" and Trent shrugged.

"Everyone knows about yoshi" Ethan laughed and they turned to Conner.

"An old ranger" Tommy shrugged and Kira jumped and turned to him.

"YES DR O, YES. which one" Kira yelled and Tommy looked at her.

"That was a farfetched guess, it wouldnt better than santa clause. Are you sure...wait...did you just say a shopping mall?"

"Um...yea" Kira muttered and Conner butted in.

"Wait...what were YOU doing at a shopping mall"

"I dont know, looking for the red knights birthday present" Kira defended herself and Tommy flinched at the use of the name.

"Anyway, what Ranger was there?" asked Ethan and Kira smiled forgetting Tommy was there completely.

"You have to guess" The teens went off talking as Tommy stood there staring after them

"KIMBERLY" Trent suddenly yelled and Kira jumped up, pumping her fist into the air.

"YES FINALLY, KIMBERLY HART, first pink ranger" she yelled and Kimberly passed them just at that moment.She turned to them frowning.

'How did you know who i was Kira?" asked Kimberly looking confused.

"We didnt, we just guessed" said Trent quickly elbowing Kira as she opened her mouth.

"Get off my yellow princess Trent or i will not hesitate to...ok...we're not allowed to kill so i will not hesitate to hurt you" Conner said angrily and Kira latched herself to his arm.

"Thats my red knight" like Tommy, Kimberly flinched at the use of the name

"Hey Kim" Kira looked back at Tommy "Wanna come to lunch with us?" She had devised a perfect plan.

"Um...yea, i guess but i dont know who your friends are?"

"Thisis Conner, my red knight. This is MrTrent whobasically wanted to kill us for...being aliveand this is Ethan, mr geek boy"

'Hey" Ethan whined. Kira shrugged, grabbed Kimberly's hand and led her towards the cyber cafe.

"Hey Conner" she whispered before she went "Get Dr O to the Cyber cafe in 5 minutes. Make sure he doesnt see Kim" and then she was off, Kimberly being dragged after her.


	3. Oohboink

**Chapter 3: Ooh…boink **

Later they all met at the cyber café, Conner, Ethan and Trent were basically pulling Tommy with them.

"But I need to grade the papers" Tommy complained.

"We're on semester break" Trent sneered "we don't go back to school until next week"

"Damn…"

"Trent…come inside" Kira ran out and Trent and Conner started in "no…Conner stay, I need Trent…not you" Conner stopped looking betrayed.

"But you're my girlfriend, not the evil white rangers" Conner complained and Kira sighed.

"Conner, you're too possessive, now let's go Trent" the two walked inside and Conner looked like a snowman in the sun.

Kira and Trent ran over to Kimberly and smiled at her.

"Trent's gonna take you into the back room and um…keep you company while we get a surprise ready"

"Um…ok" Trent led Kimberly into the back room and Kira went to get Tommy and the other 2.

Soon Tommy was standing in the middle of the cyber café as Kira ran into the backroom to get Kimberly.

She came back out leading Trent and Kimberly. The minute they saw eachother…they just blinked.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy

"I don't know who you are" Kimberly wondered and Kira slapped Trent.

"What did I do" Trent rubbed his face.

"It's your fault that they can't recognise eachother"

"It is not!"

"Fine…"

"Wait we need to get rid of everyone in here" Conner said suddenly looking around at people staring.  
"RAT" yelled Trent and everyone including Kimberly started running out. Ethan grabbed the back of Kimberly's shirt and held on to stop her from escaping.

"Now that takes care of things" Conner put up the closed sign.

"Nice…I'd better get those people back" Hayley warned and Trent laughed nervously.

"Hehe, you will"

"Kimberly, do you know a guy named Tommy Oliver" Kira inquired and Kimberly nodded.

"Dr O, do you know a girl named Kimberly Hart" asked Trent and Tommy nodded.

"Well, Dr O, Kimberly's standing right in front of you" Trent smiled waiting for praise.

Ooh…boink


	4. We are so dead

**Chapter 4: WHAT!  
**

"Uh, is she alright" Kira stood there staring at the floor, which held a fainted Kimberly. Tommy pushed Kira aside and knelt next to Kimberly. He looked at her and sighed. He had no choice.

"Time to wake up beautiful" he sighed and her eyes flashed open as she stared at him before scrambling away from his arm.

"T…Tommy…I haven't been called that in years" she whispered and he stood up.

* * *

"Kira, you are so going to die now" he turned to her angrily.

"What did I do" Kira looked absolutely confused "didn't you want to see your old team-mate?"

"Hang on" Trent butted in, recognition dawning on his face "did you call her beautiful?"

* * *

Tommy sighed as he turned to face the teens; this was going to be one long story.

"Yea, I did. Kimberly and I used to date for 3 years back in high school. Then she moved to Florida to train for the pan global games and broke up with me for some guy named Alex" …turned short.

* * *

"We're dead" mumbled Trent and the 4 teens started to back away from their VERY angry teacher.

"We're sorry, we didn't know" squealed Kira as she looked at Tommy, who was conveniently standing next to Kimberly. He did not look the least bit happy. Suddenly Conner tripped over a table and a glass bottle fell to the floor. His foot slid on the bottle and he lost his balance. He went crashing into Ethan, who pushed Trent forward and slammed into Kimberly. Kimberly nodded and fell straight forward. She fell on top of Tommy and their faces collided.

"Oh no" Conner mumbled and they all cowered as two very angry grownups unglued themselves from eachother and turned to face the teens.


	5. We're sorry

**Chapter 5: We're sorry**

"Dr O please let us down" Conner begged hanging on the rafters from the cyber café ceiling.

"We're sorry, we really are" Trent's leg was starting to hurt and he accidentally banged into Kira who was also next to Conner.

"Ow, Trent" whined Kira as she bumped into Conner.

"Look Dr O" said Ethan from the other side of Trent "We're really sorry! PLEASE LET US DOWN!"

"I'll come back in the morning, come on Kim" he and Kimberly started to head towards the door but Hayley stepped in front of them.

"Get those teenagers DOWN FROM MY CEILING" she glared at both the adults and grudgingly they went to free the kids.

Tommy made sure Kira was on an extra 10 minutes than the others because she had started this.

"Dr O, this is unfair, I didn't know" Kira looked so funny hanging from the roof that everyone else started laughing. Once she had been let down she pounded the teenagers around her until all they could do was groan.

She stormed out of the cyber café leaving the boys alone. Tommy and Kimberly had just left and Hayley was shutting up. Hayley smiled at them before locking them in the cyber café for the night.

* * *

"Let us out!" Conner pounded on the doors but they were locked from the outside.

"Its no use, everyone's gone home" Trent observed leaning back on the couch "and no-one lives around here"

"Isn't your dad gonna worry" demanded Ethan and Trent smiled.

"Nope"

"What?" Conner looked at Trent madly "doesn't your dad care about you?"

"Nope"

"Ok…why not?' Trent shrugged but didn't answer "what about you Ethan"

"My mum will freak" Ethan pulled out a mobile "I'd better call her before she calls the police"

"Can I borrow your phone after, mines at home charging" Conner asked and Ethan shrugged.

"Sure" they both turned to Trent, whose legs were propped on a table with m&ms that he had just stolen from the snack bar 'bro, you look like you're used to sleeping here!" Trent shrugged switching on the t.v.

* * *

Kira ran home, he legs aching. Where did Dr O get the stupid rope from? She thought angrily as she burst through her door.

"Honey, why are you so late" Kira didn't answer, she went up to take a shower. While she was in the shower she saw shy her legs hurt so much. There was rope burn on them.

"I'll get even with Dr O"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly laughed the whole way back to Tommy's house. Suddenly Kimberly reliesd who she was with and stepped back from him and Tommy jumped away from her.

"Oh my god" Kimberly squealed staring at Tommy and someone laughing brought their attention to the bush.

Trini and Jason fell out of it, laughing their heads off.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD" Kimberly started to chase the around the place.


	6. Wake up!

**Chapter 6: Wake up! **

"Kimberly…KIMBERLY" Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and she saw Tommy leaning over her. His face was contorted with worry as he helped her up.

"W-where are Jason and-and Trini?" she asked shakily gripping Tommy for support and Tommy glanced at her weirdly.

"Jason and Trini…what are you talking about?"

"Weren't they here a second ago?"

"Um…don't know how to break this to you Kimmie but…no" Tommy was scrutinizing her up and down.

"B-but…oh never mind" she said crossly turning away from him.

"You fell asleep in the woods and I had to carry you to my place" Tommy said from behind her and she spun around.

"What!"

"You, asleep, woods, carry, my house" Tommy said the basic words and Kimberly giggled slightly.

"I haven't had much time to sleep with getting my apartment set up and everything"

"I was wondering"

"Wondering what?" Kimberly was suddenly fearful at what Tommy was wondering.

"Why was Jason in your dreams" Tommy sounded a little peeved but seemed to be controlling it.

"I don't know" Kimberly sounded a little confused but pushed it away.

"Is he married to you or something" now Tommy wasn't really controlling his feeling.

"Eew, he's married to Trini" Kimberly looked disgusted and hit Tommy on the arm "why are you so curious anyway"

"I'm not" Tommy said blushing bright red and turning away from her this time.

"You're lying" Kimberly stated obviously.

"Oh, psychic powers eh?"

"That's obvious" Kimberly joked and decided to drop the matter. She'd find out later anyway "so, is this your house?"

"Uh, yea" Tommy looked a little nervously around "I know it's not your type of place but I like it"

"It's…um…quaint" Kimberly said after thinking for a moment and Tommy laughed.

"Don't lie"

"You have mind-reading powers?"  
"No, of course not" Tommy grinned for a moment before disappearing completely. Kimberly shrieked and fell off the couch. She looked around nervously as she stood up.

"Tommy…this isn't funny! Stop it now…please" Kimberly begged and suddenly someone touched her arm. She spun around but no-one was there "T-Tommy" Tommy's laugh came from somewhere near the door but Kimberly still couldn't see anyone. This was getting freaky.

* * *

**Trent, Conner and Ethan**

"This isn't that bad" Conner decided as he plopped some M&M's in his mouth. He was watching power rangers from Japan and he thought it was incredibly funny. His parents said they didn't really care and that he always seemed to be getting locked in the weirdest spots. They had brought up that thing about underwear and the janitors closet and Conner wanted to die in shame.

"I know" Trent said simply, glancing at Ethan who was playing video-games on the computer. He was resting beside a huge bowl of salt and vinegar chips. Trent himself had a can of coke and his feet were still on the table. He looked a little let down that there wasn't a white ranger but there was a black in the shows. He felt that it was unfair. He also felt like they had the worst plot.

"Dude, this monster is half a cucumber and half a potato chip and all you can say is 'I know'"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there's something wrong with you"

"Conner, um…you got d's in every one of your grades and I got a's"

"I got A pluses" Ethan yelled from the corner but the boys at the t.v ignored him.

"So" Conner demanded and Trent sighed.

"So I'm smart and you're stupid" Trent sighed "that's obvious"

"I'm not stupid"

'You keep telling yourself that" Trent turned back to the t.v.

* * *

**Kira**

Kira was quite the whole time at dinner plotting her revenge. She could tell everyone at school that Dr O was going out with Kimberly Ann Hart, the famous gymnast but he would literally kill her for that.

"More steak sweetie" asked Mrs Ford but Kira shook her head. Her plate was still full and it hadn't been touched yet.

"Are you going on a diet, that's not healthy" Mr Ford said sternly and Kira stood up.

"I'm not going on a diet; I'm just not that hungry"

"You sit right back down and finish your dinner" Mrs Ford ordered.

"No" Kira walked right out of the open front door and out the gate. She was going to go to Conner's place and discuss revenge with him and the boys.

She walked towards Conner's and knocked on the door. Mrs McKnight opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello dear" Kira flinched at being called dear, only her parents did that and it still annoyed her like hell.

"Um…is Conner there?" she decided to cut right to the chase and Mrs McKnight laughed.

"He got locked in the café, he called and told me that he was locked in there with two friends" Kira sighed, those boys were gonna get a big butt whooping.

* * *

**Angel Grove**

"Do you reckon she knows yet?" Jason asked his wife as the sat around the living room with their other friends.

"I don't know" Trini answered.

"She might have and she might be really angry at us" Aisha pointed out and Kat snorted.

"Who cares what she is?" Everyone glared at her but ignored her statement.

"She might never find out?" Tanya pointed out helpfully.

"He's teaching science where Kimberly's gonna teach gym…kinda hard to miss eachother!" Adam pointed out and Tanya laughed.

"We're gonna be in BIG trouble"

"I'm hungry" Rocky pouted and everyone groaned as they turned to him.

"Way to change the subject" Trini muttered getting up to go get some food.


	7. title doesnt work i was bored

**Chapter 7: Science? Gym?**

Kimberly was watching as things floated around the room. First a picture of her and Tommy. Than and picture of Tommy and Kat. Then a picture of Tommy and Liza. Than a picture of Tommy and Hayley. Than a picture of Tommy and the teens "Tommy…I've know you're black" a picture of her and Tommy fell to the floor and shattered as he reappeared, staring at her in wonder "it's sort of obvious cause the black ranger is always talking about becoming invisible instead of morphing sometime or other." Tommy sighed and sat on the couch next to her.

"I hate you"

"You're stupid"

"Why"

"I dunno"

"Come on, tell me"

"Will you come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"…" (At loss of how people say … but still)

"…"

* * *

**The guys**

"I think we should get out of here….i need a shower" Conner said and Trent wrinkled his nose.

"That's obvious"

"Hey, we all do. We all played soccer today!" Trent shrugged "Hayley had a shower installed in the back" Conner was up in a second but paused.

"Does it have towels?"

"Yep"

"Why does Hayley have a shower?" asked Ethan after Conner had disappeared and Trent shrugged.

"No idea"

"…"

* * *

**Kira**

Kira was scribbling down song lyrics.

_He tied me to the rafters_

_She took his mind away_

_I was left up there_

_I saw something I never wanted to see_

Kira scribbled it out. Half of it was lies and the other half didn't sound right.

_He loves her  
She loves him_

_She broke his heart_

_And now she's back_

_Pretending nothing happened_

_She's killing him_

_He's killing me_

_She's taking away his life_

_He's giving in  
I need to stop it_

Kira scribbled it out again. It sounded like she was in love with Tommy and someone else was taking him away. It didn't sound right anyway. She liked Kimberly anyway. She looked up at a drawing Trent had done and an idea clicked.

_I can't save him_

_He can't stop _

_I'm gonna die_

_Right here, right now_

_Killed by the man I love_

_He's following old footsteps_

_But he's much worse_

_He doesn't want to kill me_

_He's been taken over _

_I need him_

_He needs me_

_But I'm still gonna die_

_I cant save him_

_He cant stop_

_I'm gonna die_

_Right here, Right now_

_Killed by the man I love_

Kira sighed. This didn't sound right either. She got up and yawned. She'd write a good song in the morning.

* * *

**Angel Grove**

"Hi Kimberly…its me Trini. Just calling to see how you settled in. The rest of us will come up in 2 weeks. As soon as holidays start again." The phone was off but Trini left a message hoping to be called back. Which she was in 5 seconds.

"Hi Trini…its me Tommy"

"Oh…hi Tommy"

"I'd barricade the windows and doors of your house" Trini laughed.

"It was for your own good" she hung up and faced her friends grinning.

"They know"

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to be quicker next time**


	8. HI!

**Chapter 8: Why should I care?**

"Common you guys!" Trini shouted throwing her bag into Jason's car. Zack yawned as he walked to the car.

"Trini (yawn) its 4 (yawn) in the morning (yawn)"

"We wanna get down there early!" Trini fairly shouted. Jason and Kat stared at her incredulously from the doorway.

"Trini, this is going too far" Aisha sighed pulling her duffle to the car.

"I want to get there now!"

"They won't have a fight just because we're not there" Aisha threw her duffel into the car. Kat threw her duffel into Adam's car and it landed on top of Rocky's. Tanya threw hers on top of Kat's.

**Kimberly and Tommy**

"I can't believe you!" Tommy looked furious as he glared at Kimberly "didn't you even know they were up to something"

"I was too damn upset to see Jason's evil look"

"Nobody can miss Jason's evil look!'

"What about you, didn't you realize the kids were up to anything at all!"   
"I'm not required to memorize what the kids are thinking!"

"Well, I'm not required to know what Jason is thinking!"  
"Everyone knows what Jason is thinking!"

"What about Conner"

"Don't even mention that, Conner had no idea what was going on, I could read that easily"

"Oh yea, sure…just admit it, you're hopeless!"

'You're the hopeless one!"

"How?" Kimberly was more furious than Tommy had ever seen her.

"At least I know how to do more than send fucking letters" Tommy regretted that the minute it was out of his mouth. Kimberly stared at him, not even crying and shook her head before storming out of the room in fury. Tommy heard the sound of the door slamming and his house was empty.

**The guys**

"So…any plans on getting out of here?" Conner asked and Ethan shrugged while he blasted king T into smithereens.  
"Try the back door" Ethan had no idea.

"You know, I never tried that" Trent suddenly realized "and all the times Hayley's locked me in here for not cleaning up properly" Ethan and Conner stared at Trent for like the 60th time that night.

"Anything else you know that we don't know" demanded Ethan and Trent shrugged.

"315 entries in Webster's 1996 dictionary are spelt wrong"

Ethan rolled his eyes "I knew that"

"The inventor of the waffle iron did not like waffles"

"No, about the youth center Trent" Conner basically shouted and Trent laughed.

"The youth center has only been open for less than 5 years"

"I knew that to" Ethan was starting to get frustrated and Conner was on breaking point.

"Hayley didn't believe me when I told her that almonds are a member of the peach family"

"Because they're not" Ethan yelled and Trent grinned.

"Yes, they are…what else do you want me to tell you"

"About you AND the youth center"

"Well…I was born at least 12 years before the youth center opened" Conner had gotten a mad glint in his eyes as he and Ethan starting to close in on Trent.

**Kira**

"I can't sleep, damn Dr O" Kira massaged her wrists in pain "I'm going to go kill him!"

She opened the window and climbed out onto a tree before jumping down from a lower branch. She looked around; it was dark and cold out. She pulled her jacket more firmly around her as she looked towards the woods, standing across from her, looking as foreboding as 100 Mesogog's standing across from her, ok…maybe not that bad. She entered them and looked around. How was she meant to find Dr O's place in the dark, she couldn't see anything she recognised and she couldn't go back home because her window slammed shut whenever there was nothing holding it up and she had forgotten her key.

**Jason's car**

"Jason! You're about to run into a tree" Trini yelled in panic and Jason glanced up just in time to swerve.

"I-we're ok" Jason mumbled.

"Stay awake" Trini looked furious and Aisha jumped painfully at Trini's shout in the back seat.

"If you're so awake, why don't you drive?"

"Cause its Jason's car and I've been too stuffed to learn how"

"Ok…we're all gonna die!"

**Adam's car**

'I don't know how she expects any of us to stay awake" Adam yawned and waited for a response but no-one answered, he glanced around quickly and saw everyone else asleep "Ok…in the next hour, Rocky is going to drive so I can get some sleep or else we're all gonna be in a car crash cause I'll be asleep on the wheel" again, no response but Adam didn't expect to have one so he stared ahead of him, nearly falling asleep "damn Trini"

**Hehe…ok…maybe I wasn't so quick with updating, it's not my fault. **


	9. Beep for no reason

**Chapter 9: Beep**

Kimberly plopped down on Tommy's step sulking. Stupid Tommy. Now he was probably calling someone saying that I was lost in the big bad woods.

"Hey Kim' Tommy sat down beside her "you know, I'm really sorry for that…whole thing"

She didn't answer for a couple of minutes and Tommy tried again.

"I really am sorry, I just blurted it out"

"I was young" Kimberly said suddenly "and foolish. I didn't want to keep you as a friend. I found my new guy and I decided that I didn't need to like you anymore."

"I-" Kimberly held up her hand silencing him.

"Jason kept telling me that I should try to become your friend but I have never wanted to like you that way since. What we had was over and it will stay over." Tommy felt like a stone had dropped in his stomach "I missed you though. I was forever looking at pictures of you and letters from you. Jason was right, I should've stayed your friend."

"You've broken up with your guy" Tommy said hopefully and Kimberly gave him a sad smile.

"Tommy, even if we try again, it won't be as special. I just wanna take it slow for now and maybe in a couple of years but right now I just want to be friends"

"Um…I can try that"

"I know you want it to be the same as it was 10 years ago but the truth is Tommy, it's never going to be. We're not 16 anymore. We're not Tommy and Kim. We're not pink and white rangers. We're not green and pink ranger. We're not beautiful and handsome. We're not White Knight and Pink Princess. We're Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart and right now, I'd prefer it to stay that way.

"Kimberly, why? Didn't you like what we had?"

"Tommy, I loved it but now I've moved on and right now, I'm not ready for a relationship with you." Kimberly stood up and went back into the house leaving Tommy staring into the trees.

* * *

**Trini & Co**

"I can't get through to Kimberly' Trini punched the phone in aggravation "but I don't want to have to try Tommy"

"Pass" Jason sleepily took the phone and rung Tommy's cell

_**Thomas Oliver speaking**_

_Hey Tom, It's Jason_

_**You don't need to come out**_

_Why?_

_**Kim's sorted it all out for herself, she hates me**_

_Oh_

_**She told me everything, she said she wanted to remain friends but she doesn't want a relationship**_

_You believed her?_

_**I had no choice; she wouldn't let me say a word**_

_Where is she now?_

_**Inside**_

_We're coming; you both need some cheering up_

**_We're fine _**Tommy hung up. Jason glanced at Trini.

"Kim told him that she didn't want a relationship, he sounds wrecked."

"We've gotta get there quickly"

* * *

**Adam & Co**

"Hey man" Rocky woke and yelled. Adam head was leaning on the steering wheel. At Rocky's yell, Adam woke up and just managed to avoid a tree.

"Thanks for finally waking up" Adam grumbled "now you are taking the wheel so I can get at least 10 minutes sleep."

"No need, we're already in Reefside"

"Damn you"

* * *

**Kira**

"Ok…wait…why am I talking to myself" Kira could swear she was going insane "what the heck…um…I think Dr O's place is that way…no…wait…it could be the other way…damn my poor sense of direction"

* * *

**The guys**

"Um…guys…there's a stash of secret m&ms in the cupboard left from the blender" Trent took a step back from the mad Conner and Ethan and fell on the couch "THE YOUTH CENTER HAS AN INFLATABLE BED!"

Ethan grinned "you should've told us this before so we wouldn't be killing you"

"Research tells that coffee drinkers have sex more frequently than non-coffee drinkers" it had the effect that Trent had hoped for. Both guys stopped in disgust and in unison "I am so going off coffee."

* * *

**OK...it took me ages to get an idea so sorry bout the delay…plus I've been away for a week and there's been school and the computer stuffed up. Plus I'm incredibly lazy. **


	10. CHOCOLATE!

**I feel like I've betrayed you all, I keep forgetting about my stories and the only reason I remembered is I was on a power ranger Kimberly/Tommy thread and someone mentioned that they hate it how people start stories and then don't finish them. Man, I'm such an asshole so I'm gonna make this chapter extra funny just for you guys**

**A couple of ideas in here are from reviewers so like, for instance, Kira morphing. So thanks to all you people with ideas…and all without ideas so basically…just thanks for reviewing…**

**I'm making up a lot of powers like better night vision and stuff…just bare with me**

**Chapter 10: I love Chocolate**

Kimberly was making hot chocolate. Hot chocolate had always cheered her up because it was warm and frothy and CHOCOLATY! Kimberly had found the milk, and the stove and the cups, and that thing you put on the stove but she couldn't find any chocolate. Damn, where was Tommy's supply of chocolate.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Tommy slouched in with a very upset look on his face.

"Where's your chocolate?" she demanded and Tommy stared at her.

"Why?"

"Cause I can't find it"

"It's in the box labeled chocolate right behind you…"

"Oh…right…sorry, do you want a hot chocolate…if I remember, no froth, cup filled with chocolate and the tiny amount of milk that can be crammed in."

"I've matured since then…I only like 3 quarters filled with chocolate and the rest froth"

"What about the actual milk"  
"Eh…if you can fit it, then sure"

"God Tommy, grow up" Kimberly muttered turning towards the stove.

**Kira**

"I am so stupid" a thought had suddenly occurred to her "how come I never saw it before" Kira hit herself on the head "dino thunder power up" Suddenly the yellow ranger was standing in her place. Her night vision became better and she was able to see at least 3 steps ahead of her. She raised her head and mentally kicked herself. Dr O's house was right in front of her. Man, she was even stupider than she had thought.

"Dr O, you are getting a butt whooping" she shivered, that didn't sound right "wait, let me rephrase that… Dr O is getting kicked to Venus to die a quick, painful death"

**Trini and Co**

They had finally stopped at a McDonalds and were reunited with eachother, everybody too keen to get Trini's blood pumping as they chased her around the parking lot but they were too tired to run so they settled for not letting her get a soda with her meal.

"I don't know why we're stopping, there's only about 10 minutes more to drive" Trini complained but their angry looks silenced her.

"Because we are hungry and grouchy" Jason muttered biting into his apple-pie in relish only to find that it was too hot and had just given him a burnt tongue. He cursed and took a long drink of his diet coke which also backfired because at the same moment Adam leaned back and crashed into him. His drink flew 10 feet into the air and landed on a costumer's head. Thinking that rocky had bashed him, Jason shoved the boiling apple pie into Rocky's mouth and watched in satisfaction and Rocky poured a whole drink, snatched off a random person's tray into his mouth. Trini turned towards the counter and saw every single McDonald's worker in this building glaring.

**The boys**

Trent, knowing not to take his lucky escape for granted, was of course smirking and shoving skittles into his mouth as he watched power rangers. Conner and Ethan were glaring at him as they searched through the kitchen for Hayley's secret stash of chocolate that Hayley was obsessed with. Trent had opted for the easier way out, not helping at all.

"Stupid Trent" Conner muttered and Trent laughed.

"I didn't tell you that you HAD to look for them boys"

"Ok, no-ones gonna see if I use my dino powers to beat Trent to pulp" Conner hissed at Ethan and Trent sighed.

"I guess I'd just have to fight you back…wouldn't I?"

…**It may not be that funny but I tried :'( **


	11. funny orange stoney thing

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about not updating for a couple of months but we've been in the process of moving BLINKIN CONTINENTS for crying out loud and I've been way to busy spending my last moments with my friends, making new friends, getting new furniture and I only got a computer a week ago. **

**So it's not my fault.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Tears and Woes**

Kira started to walk up to Tommy's place, glaring at the random assortment of rocks on the outside table. She picked one up and stared at it. It was coloured orange and looked weird. She gripped it hard and suddenly demorphed. She started to feel weak and sick. Her dino gem fell out of its holder on her wrist and she collapsed to the ground, making small breathing noises and paling.

**

* * *

Tommy and Kim**

'What was that' Tommy sat bolt upright picking chocolate pieces out of the mug as there was no room for milk or froth. Kimberly glanced out the back window and frowned, stirring her hot chocolate a little more.

'I don't know, I'll go see' she got up and went outside. A little scream from her had Tommy jumping up, knocking over his glass and running outside, leaving broken glass all over the floor. He stopped short as he saw what Kimberly had seen. Kira, barely recognisable, lay on the ground, writhing in pain. A yellow stone was on the ground next to her and she was clutching an orange stone. Tommy knelt next to her, pocketing the yellow gem and pulling the orange one forcefully from her hand before dropping it back on the table as a foreboding amount of evil energy rushed through him.

He picked Kira up and carried her inside, putting her on the couch before picking up his phone to call an ambulance.

**

* * *

Conner, Ethan and Trent**

They slowly crept out the back door, wearing snide expressions on victory on their faces. Trent looked the snidest and slowly took another step. An alarm sounded out, coming from the youth centre and in a second they were all surrounded by police officers.

'Um…Ethan, this was the stupidest idea of yours yet, and that's saying something' Trent groaned as he lifted his hands up.

Ethan gave a little laugh and silenced it as Trent gave him the evilest glare he could manage.

'Mums gonna kill me' Conner groaned, also rising up his hands. Ethan followed suit.

**

* * *

Trini and Co.**

'Remind me how people get kicked out of Mackas??' Zack demanded and Jason frowned.

'Its Trini's fault, we were too tried and incoherent to pay attention to what we were doing!'

'Oh yea, blame the yellow' Trini said frowning, not quite understanding the concept of everyone blaming her.

'Its not all yellows, it's just you' Aisha said quickly and Tanya agreed.

'Yea, just you' Trini glared at them for not supporting her

**

* * *

This chapter is sorta…rigged and not very happy…or funny…but you know, I'll build off this chapter. I've got something incredibly funny planned for the old team, the boys, Kimberly, Tommy and Kira. Trust me on this.**


	12. Trini was there eating a sandwich

**Chapter 12: So…what now? **

After talking to the ambulance men, Tommy got a phone call from the police station.

'Mr Oliver?'

'Speaking'

'Do you know a Conner McKnight, Trent Fernandez-Mercer or Ethan James?'

'Yes'

'They're in jail'

'Oh' Tommy stared into space as it slowly dawned on him 'WHAT!'

'For breaking into a building called Hayley's cyberspace'

'Oh…and they want me to come see them?'

'Yes…'

'Well, tell them I'm taking Kira to hospital and then I'll be right there'

'Is Kira your wife?'

'No, she's my…best friends daughter and I'm babysitting her' Tommy decided it was best if he didn't tell them Kira was his student. Of course, he was also lying to a police-officer which scared him out of his wits!

'DR O' a voice suddenly yelled and Tommy ran outside and saw Kira standing there, unconscious ambulance men all around her 'why was I in a stretcher'

'You-she-I-they-what' Tommy spluttered. Kim looked shocked.

'I-you-she-he-what's going on' Kira mimicked kicking one of the men 'now…what should we do with them'

'I'll be right there' Tommy said weakly into the phone before hanging up 'the boys are in jail…'

'For what?' Kim asked and Tommy sighed.

'I have no idea but I have to go…'

'I'll come' Kim said immediately and Tommy sighed.

'Kira, you're my best friends daughter…got that' Tommy asked and Kira nodded, looking confused.

'Ok, good'

* * *

**Rocky and Adam and Jason and Zack **

Trini was standing there, eating a sandwich. Everyone else was standing there, eating sandwiches. All the sandwiches were sand-filled

Rocky woke up with a screech and Adam lifted his drowsy head off the back seat to see Rocky rocking back a forward muttering something about inedible food. Adam ignored him and went back to sleep.

Jason was snoring loudly in the front seat, keeping poor, poor Zack awake. Zack had his MP3 player earphones jammed in his ear but that didn't help. Wonders how Jason didn't keep Rocky and Adam awake.

* * *

**Trini and Kat and Tanya and Aisha**

'So, what do you think they'll do to us' the girls were having a little gossip session in the car that they were sleeping in.

'I dunno Aisha, maybe they'll both be dead by the time we get there' Trini giggled and the girls burst into hysterics. Trini faintly heard the guys groan from the car next to them. Motioning slightly towards the guys, Trini started to sing 'I know a song that never ends' at the top of her lungs. The others joined in and the guys started singing 'I know a song that'll get on your nerves' at the top of their lungs and soon there was a little 'most annoying songs in the world' singing war.

* * *

**The guys**

'So…when do you think Dr O will get her' Ethan asked for the 20th time.

'It's only been one minute since the police called him Ethan' Trent exclaimed exasperated and Conner groaned.

'Time does go slowly…doesn't it?'

'You bet' Ethan groaned 'how long have we been in jail?'

'5 minutes Ethan'

'It seems like years' Ethan clasped his hands over his face and fell on the bed in horror 'what if he never comes?'

'Then Reefside will get squashed because we're not there to save it' Trent pointed out and Ethan gave him a withering look.

'There are the Zeo rangers, and Dr O, and Kira, and the original Black, Yellow and Red, and the lightspeed and the…'

'Shuttup Ethan' Conner fell back onto the hard bed in exasperation.

* * *

**There :)**

**I'm very proud of myself :)**

**I think this was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself!**

**but what i think doesnt matter! what do you guys think? REVIEW!**


	13. its ALWAYS conners fault

**OMG! I havent updated this in soooooo long, well to be fair I havent written any fandom things in yonks! well, I'm back and writing though I may not update very quickly...if any of you even still read this story...lol**

**Chapter 13**

**The Dino Thunder Crew + Kim**

"Conner, Ethan, Trent" Tommy said so slowly that a deaf man would have been able to understand him "tell me why you ended up in jail so I can decide whether I want to bail you out or not"

"It was his fault" Conner whined, pointing at Trent "he wouldnt tell us that there was a back door until it was really late! And he didnt tell us that there was a silent alarm installed!!"

"I blame Conner" Trent said quickly and Ethan smirked.

"I second that blame"

"I third it" Kira put in and Conner shot her a furious look.

"You werent even there!"

"Yea, but its always your fault" Kira shrugged and Conner stared at his feet, muttering something along the lines of _"Stupid yellow rangers and their up-themself attitudes" _and _"its not ALWAYS my fault...just most of the time"_

"Do you know how much the bail is?" Tommy asked resignedly and Ethan lent forward and whispered something in Tommy's ear and Tommy blanched "HOW MUCH!"

**Back in the car**

Tommy sat in the front seat with Kim riding shotgun and he was muttering obscenities under his breath, mostly to do with having to work another couple of years for enough money to retire and why Trent couldnt pay for them when he had an obscenely rich father.

But the police station wouldnt _let _a person in the jail actually pay and once they were out, Trent didnt see the point and Tommy let it go after a very loud and public argument over retirement.

"I dunno why you didnt call him in the first place" Tommy snapped at the white clad boy who currently was listening to his iPod "I'm sure he would've bailed the three of you out"

Trent shrugged stoically and turned the volume up so loud the Tommy could hear the beats coming out of Trent's ears. He groaned, he really did hate rock music. This was wasnt his day...

"Anyway, I think you should have paid for them" Kim said in a know-it-all tone of voice and Tommy turned his head away from the road and gaped at her.

"What?"

"Well, its your friend Hayley's fault that they were locked in in the first place so either you or Hayley should've paid for them and seeing as you were the one they called..." she trailed off matter-of-factly.

"Well I-" he started to retort but then Kira screamed.

"DR O! GO RIGHT!" Tommy looked up into the street panicked and saw some headlights coming at him. He closed his eyes and gripped the wheel, turning it right and hoping that it would work.

* * *

**The guys**

Rocky was humming to himself, the same song that the girls had been singing for the last hour had gotten stuck in his head.

Jason's eyes were blood-shot and his hands were twitching, he he heard one more line of that accursed song he would kill Rocky. He didnt care if the song wasnt supposed to end, if Rocky wanted to keep his voice box, he'd better _make _it end.

"I know a song that never ends" Rocky sang under his breath and Jason let out a snarl. That was the last straw.

Letting go of the wheel he lunged at Rocky and Rocky let out a sharp yell of shock. The car started to swerve dangerously but in Jason's current state he couldnt have cared less.

Somehow Rocky's foot kicked out and hit Zack across the face. Zack grabbed at something to stop him falling out of the open topped car and the thing he grabbed happened to be the accelerator. He pulled.

The car suddenly shot forward, sending Rocky, Jason, Zack and a newly-woken up Adam flying out of the back and just watching in utter shock as if collided with another car.

* * *

**The Girls**

"Are we there yet?" Aisha whined and Trini clenched her fists in frustration. She wished she'd brought some music with her - then she wouldnt have to listen to Aisha ask the same question every three minutes. Kat and Tanya were lucky, they were sitting up the front and each had an iPod.

"When we reach a house in the middle of nowhere with creepy skelatons all over the place, then we're there" she snapped and Aisha was silent for a minute before...

"Are we there _now_?" Trini ground her teeth together before Tanya made a comment from the front seat that put all thoughts of gagging Aisha completely out of her mind.

"I think the guys have had an accident" Tanya remarked and Trini groaned.

"What? Can you smell it or something" Trini sniffed slightly but she couldnt smell anything. A crash sounded from out the window and she looked up in alarm.

"No, not that kind of accident"

* * *

**The whole gang, together at last**

Tommy stared at the smoking remains of his jeep and whimpered. Conner had acted very quickly and pulled everyone who was in it together and used all he strength to open to door and run away from the swerving vehicle but Tommy's car was _ruined!_

"There was no-one in that other car" Kira said after a moment, staring at the fire "they must've jumped out of it"

Tommy looked around trying to find the absolute yonks that had totalled his car. They had gone into the wrong lane! He wouldnt have crashed if they had watched where they were driving. Sure, he wasnt watching but he was staying in the right lane and besides, the people in that other car were going way too fast.

He zoned into eight people standing to the side of the road with another car parked by them. 4 of those people were on their heads, in a comical fashion and the other four, girls Tommy noticed were staring at the cars dismayed.

It was only when Kim let out an angry shriek that he turned away and saw her fuming, glaring at the group. He opened her mouth to ask her what was wrong when she let out an inhuman scream "YOU ARE SO DEAD TRINI!"

It was those words that penetrated Tommy's worked-up state of mind and he shifted through his thoughts, if Trini was there that must mean that...he stared at the four on the ground and his sight zoned in on Jason. Tommy strode forward with an intent to kill. Not only had Jason sent Kim here, but he had _wrecked Tommy's good and faithful jeep. _And no-one touched Tommy's car and got away with it


End file.
